Love under the moonlight
by MonsterCookie4007
Summary: Naruto finds the sweeter side of Sasuke, under the moonlight


**Something sweet.**

Midnight.

Before Sasuke could make any drastic movements Naruto held up his hands in defense to cover his head. "Wait"

"Get up" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up at him.

Sasuke kicked his leg. "I said, get up"

Slowly, Naruto lowered his defense "What are you going to do"? He asked, confusion lingering in his voice.

"Get up" Sasuke repeated

Naruto watched his rival cautiously. They were just deep within a fight and Sasuke was winning, he knew nothing good was coming of this. What was it that Sasuke wanted to do to make him suffer more before he tried to kill him?

Sasuke lowered his gaze at the blonde. "I'm not going to say it again. Get. Up."

Well whatever Sasuke had up his sleeve Naruto wasn't about to fall for it. "Make me"

Sasuke Glared. "You make everything so difficult" He took a step towards his old comrade and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him to his feet.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and dusted himself off. "You're not fooling me" Naruto said. "I see what you're trying to do, trying to catch me off guard"

"I am doing nothing of the sort"

The blonde squinted, leaning in.

Sasuke leaned back. "I'm not going to fight you" He said.

Naruto blinked. "Wha"?

"I said I'm not going to fight you, Naruto" Sasuke took his hand and pressed it to the blonde's chest, pushing him from his personal space.

Naruto studied his face, standing there in silence, unsure of what was true.

A blush creeps up on Sasuke as he watched Naruto, watching him. Quickly, Sasuke looked the other way. "Be lucky I spared you" The raven said. "I could have killed you"

"Spared me? Yeah, right." Naruto, argued. "You're the one trying to stop from fighting me. If I didn't know any better I'd say YOU were scared to fight me" He poked the Uchiha. "I'm right, aren't I"?

"As if", Sasuke took hold of Naruto's finger and bent it.

"Ouch"! Naruto yelped and jerked away, stumbling backwards.

"Can you be less annoying"? Sasuke asked and took a step to get closer. "You don't know, do you"?

"Know what"?

"What im going to do with you, instead"

"What are you talking about"? Naruto scratched his head. "One moment you want to kill me" The blonde took a step back, as Sasuke took another step forward. "And the next moment you're talking to me like you…" Naruto nearly trips over a rock but quickly regains his balance as Sasuke keeps coming closer. "Ha…Ha…if I didn't know any better I'd say you were about to…"

"About to what"? Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat.

"About to what"? Sasuke asked again, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Naruto caught on to the slight enjoyment in his words right away and relaxed. He stopped trying to get away and stayed still. Sasuke stopped only a few feet away from him. Like a bullet it hit Naruto all at once. Sasuke was playing with him? But why all of a sudden did he decide to? It wasn't as if they were just diddle fiddling around doing nothing, they were just fighting each other, and he was just trying to kill him, wasn't he? WASN'T HE?

Naruto blinked.

"Naruto" Sasuke said more softly than before. His words kissed the air.

Something had definitely changed. _Something changed in Sasuke's mind just before he came up to me and told me to get up. Like a light switch, something flicked on…or off._

"What if…" Sasuke started quietly, as if he was unsure of himself.

Naruto watched eagerly and nervously, weary of Sasuke's next move. "What if wha…what"?

Midnight black eye's piercing into light blue ones. "What if i…"

Naruto couldn't figure out what was coming next, he couldn't grasp what Sasuke was planning. Still partly stunned, he stayed put and waited to hear what else he had to say.

"What if I kissed you right now"?

Naruto went pale.

"What if I kissed you right now"? Sasuke said again, "Could you handle that"?

Naruto slapped himself out of it and stepped back. "Ha, well, Ha..Ha i don't think that would be a good idea"

Every step Naruto took away from Sasuke, Sasuke took to get closer.

"Hey, stop that" Naruto said nervously, His face turning pink.

"Stop what"?

"Stop what you're doing"!

Sasuke took a step. "What am I doing"?

The blonde felt his back hit the trunk of a tree, meaning his path had came to an end. _Shit._

Sasuke left a foot of space between the two of them. "You know what you're doing"! Naruto protested.

"Do I"?

"Stop messing with my head"! Naruto hollered.

Sasuke let out a breath of air and extended his hand out to Naruto to touch him, placing his hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said under his breath, melting under The Uchiha's very touch.

"So, what if I kissed you, Naruto."? Sasuke asked again. "Could you keep it a secret"?

"A secret"? Naruto echoed.

"Yeah" Sasuke said. "Just between you and I"

"I…Sasuke…we shouldn't…"

"We shouldn't? Or you won't"? Sasuke said.

"We shouldn't…I I mean we…I won't"! The bark stabbed at Naruto's back, making him terribly uncomfortable but the only way he could move out of this uncomfortable spot was to get closer to Sasuke and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Okay" The raven said. "I won't kiss you" He shrugged his shoulders and dropped his hand.

Naruto blew out a heap of air. _Thank the hokagae's_

Sasuke turned his back to him. "But I think deep down, you want me to"

Naruto eased off the tree and thought for a moment, realizing that Sasuke might be right about that before answering him. "Maybe"

"Are you scared"? Sasuke asked him.

"Pshh, im not scared of anything" Naruto spat.

"I think you are" Sasuke said proudly. "I think you're scared of me but not of what I'd do to you if I did, but of what you'd do to me, if I did"

Those words, Sasuke couldn't be truer.

The raven turned back to face Naruto. "What do you think"? He asked.

"I think…" _This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong, we shouldn't be talking about this, this is wrong, this is wrong. _They were face to face now._ This isn't right, this is wrong, this is wrong. This is Sasuke! Your best friend, your rival! This is wrong! _"I think…I want you to kiss me"_ but why does it feel so right?_

Sasuke didn't move at first, he was taken back by Naruto's words. This is what he wanted but he never thought of it actually happening and now that it was…

"Okay" Sasuke said trying his hardest not to blush. He closed his eyes. "Then kiss me"

Immediately Naruto turns red. _Ahhhhhh_ He shuts his eyes and mentally prepares himself. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this!_

_Shit! I can't do this!_

An impatient Uchiha open's one eye. "Naruto" He says.

Naruto's eyes pop open. "Sorry, sorry, im just…" He sighs. "I've never done this before and it's all so sudden, im freaking out"!

"Here" Sasuke take's Naruto by the shoulders. "It's simple" And he draws him in closer until the tiny gap between them closes and their lips are locked.

Fireworks burst and an eruption explodes through the kiss they share. It was something the two of them have wanted for so long but never made the attempt to make it happen, fear of the other's rejection. When they parted, they stayed quiet waiting to see what the other would say first.

"Sasuk…"-

"Naru…"-

Both of them stopped, and then Naruto spoke again. "How long have you…"? Naruto looked at the ground. "How long have you wanted this"?

"I honestly don't know" Sasuke said. "These things just kind of happen"

"These things don't just KIND of happen, you have to have been feeling some sort of way about me, right"?

Sasuke shrugged his left shoulder. "I've wanted you" He said nonchalant.

Naruto starred at him. "You've wanted me"? The blonde blinked, blushing lightly.

"It's been a while that I've been thinking about you…about us" Sasuke said. "And while we were fighting I kept thinking about what I was doing" Sasuke's eyes lingered down Naruto's body, then back up. "I can't keep fighting with myself with what I want"

"I don't understand" Naruto said.

"I want you, Naruto, I can't make it clearer than that" Sasuke stated.

"Is that how you feel"? Naruto asked slightly relived.

Sasuke turned his head in the other direction. "Let's not get involved with any _feeling_s" He muttered.

"Why? You might as well put it all out here in the open, feelings are feelings" Naruto teased. "And I know you have some" Naruto poked Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke growled. "Quit it"

"I wasn't sure until that kiss…" Naruto trailed off. "I wasn't sure of what I was feeling for you was real until that kiss. I'm sure of my feelings now but are you"?

"Feelings"? Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you know those crazy butterflies you get in your stomach when you get near me"

"Eh"? Sasuke cocked his eye brow.

"I get them too" Naruto grinned.

"As if id ever" Sasuke frowned.

"Don't play coy with me" The blonde stepped around Sasuke and put his arms through the tiny gaps at his side and pulled the raven close, pressing his back against his body. "Tell me about your feelings, Sasuke" He whispered in his ear. This sent shivers down Sasuke's spine in which he wasn't prepared for and grew weak in his arms. Sasuke laid his head back against Naruto's shoulder. Uzumaki was warmer than he had expected and it was easy to fall for his single touch but Sasuke couldn't let that happen, not here, not now.

The Uchiha pushed off of his rival slowly and faced him.

"Tell me about your feelings, Sasuke" Naruto said again, like it was easy.

"Can't you be happy with just kissing" Sasuke tried.

"Yes and No"

"What do you mean yes and no"?

"Yes im happy with just kissing but no I don't want this to just be _just kissing_" Naruto admitted. "I've wanted you too but when I thought about you it wasn't just a hit and quit, it was us lying in bed together, holding each other…sharing with each other" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Cheesy I know…Ha Ha, but it's just how I work and now that we kissed I want all that"

"Oh."

_Oh? Oh!? OH!?_ "Wha-wha-what do you mean, oh"? Naruto stuttered.

"Nothing, just oh" Sasuke said.

"Oh as in you feel the same way or oh as in oh"? Naruto wondered.

"Oh as in oh" Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

Naruto felt dumb. He hit himself on the head and then shook it off. "Fine, pretend like you don't want that"

"I don't"

Naruto squinted in a glare. "Then what DO you want, Sasuke. Just that kiss"?

"You want to know what I want" Sasuke said.

"Yes"

"I want a decent fuck"

Naruto eyes grew wide. "What the hell"!

"You asked" Sasuke said.

"Is that all I am to you? A decent fuck? I mean I know we haven't did anything yet but…wait, no I don't mean yet as in we will but arughh you know what I mean. I won't be just a decent fuck"! Naruto tried to keep his voice down. "Is that all you want from me"?

"No" Sasuke commented.

"Then what did you mean by having a decent fuck"!

"I was kidding" the raven tapped the top of his friends head. "Relax"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Stop messing with my mind"!

Sasuke shushed him.

"Tell me the truth, Sasuke" The blonde begged.

"Okay, I want what you want"

"You mean about being together? I mean, about lying in bed with each other and stuff"?

"Yeah, all that" Sasuke said but Naruto didn't buy it, he didn't sound genuine.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, leaning in a tad bit.

Sasuke didn't budge. "What"?

"Is that really what you want"? Naruto asked again.

"It is. I want you, okay? I've wanted you and I will always want you" Sasuke said.

These words made Naruto smile. "Really"?

"Don't make me say it again" Sasuke growled.

"But that doesn't really tell me how you _feel_" Naruto played.

"Don't push it"

"You know what, nevermind that, I can see it in your eyes. You want more from us than I do" Naruto nudged him. "I can see it in your eyes"

In a flash redness covered Sasuke's face. "Shu…Shut up"

Naruto's smile grew into a cocky grin. "Im right, aren't I"?

Sasuke hissed a bundle of curse words under his breath.

Naruto straightened up, blushing bright red. "Can I kiss you again"?

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah"

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and pressed his lips against his hot mouth. The raven slips his arms around the blonde and held his body as close as he can. They shared a kiss a long lingering kiss under the moonlight. When Sasuke drew back Naruto gave him a worry look, quickly Sasuke assured him that nothing was wrong and tilted his head then went in for another kiss. This time flicking his tongue against Naruto's lips. The blonde parted his lips for the Uchiha to enter and smoothed his tongue over in his mouth. Their tongue's wrestling in a saliva war as Naruto's hands began to ease down Sasuke's back to his butt; he squeezed and deepened the kiss passionately.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's blonde hair and pulled him back by his head slowly until their kiss was broke.

"Naruto, I want you" Sasuke whispered

Naruto struggled to nod his head. "I want you, too"

Another word didn't need to be said, they both knew what they wanted and the moment couldn't be more perfect than now.

Sasuke laid Naruto on the cold ground, at first he shivered but the warmth of Sasuke's body as he lied himself on top of him, gave Naruto warmth.

The blonde savored every kiss and every touch Sasuke gave to him, knowing something rare as this night might not come again and if it did who knows when it would happen again so he was going to make this last.

Something he dreamt about for so long was coming to life; he was living in the moment of an erotic fantasy that tempted his hand towards his erection for nights. But he wouldn't touch his man hood when he'd have thoughts of his best friend, because he was too confused and it all seemed wrong but now everything seemed right. Everything seems to just fall together, like all the pieces of the puzzle connected finally.

Naruto fought for dominance, he rolled Sasuke on his back "Got ya" but he wasn't on top for long, Sasuke pushed and rolled Naruto over on his back, pinning him down with his hands.

"I don't think so" A smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Naruto squirmed. "Get off"

"Make me" Sasuke mocked.

Naruto tried to wiggle out of his grip but he wasn't strong enough. He liked it but he didn't want to let it show but on the other hand his hard-on said other wise. They grew hard against each other from all the friction and soon their breathing became heavy. And the game that they were playing became more intense. Back to kissing and licking and sucking and nibbling of the flesh.

Clothes stripped as they wrestled playfully in the dim of the moonlight. Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's soft skin and kissed a trail down his neck and then bit down on him, the blonde yelped from the painful pleasure. Sasuke played with his entrance and massaged his thigh.

They rolled around, switching positions until Sasuke landed on top again and slipped his hardness inside Naruto without warning. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on this lip.

Sasuke paused. "You want it"?

"Ye…yeah"

The Uchiha nodded, and so he began to pump. Slowly and carefully at first, pushing all of himself inside completely. Naruto felt stuffed.

Sasuke stroked against his tight walls as his hand found Naruto's man hood, spitting on his palm and taking hold of it. He moved his hand up and down matching the rhythm of his thrusting.

Naruto moaned for him to go faster.

Sasuke did as he was told and pumped inside him deeper and faster, smacking his sack against Naruto's ass. The pleasure was unbearable and he loved it.

When Sasuke knew he was close he pulled out and let Naruto put him on his back. The blonde laid flat on the raven and rubbed their erections together, it was hot and moist.

The best friends moaned in heat as they got closer and closer to climax.

Sasuke finished seconds before Naruto finished and collapsed.

Uzumaki rolled off of him and lied by his side. "Wow" Is all he could manage.

Sasuke blew out air. "That was something"

"No, that was _amazing"_ Naruto corrected, smiling now, he continued. "Do you wanna cuddle"?

Sasuke turned his head to look at him; Naruto turned his head at the same time.

"Yeah, I do" Sasuke said.

Naruto wiggled closer and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke"?

"What"?

"Would it be too much if I said I wanted this forever"?

"Let's not push it"

"Ha…Ha Ha okay" Naruto fell silent.

"Its really nice out tonight" Sasuke said. "Good for memories"

Silence.

"Sauske"?

"What"?

"I want this forever"

"Me too"


End file.
